My Only Love
by sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto
Summary: Before leaving for Hong Kong, Syaoran leaves a note to Sakura confessing his feelings for her, Sakura is shocked but loves him back, Tomoyo and Eriol who has a plan, has a way to get these two love birds together, Sakura doesn't know it though.Fluff later
1. The Letter

A N: I hope you enjoy! I just want to say a few things before you get started,

Disclaimer: Cardcaptors or any other anime does not belong to me

Thank you! Enjoy!

You're my only love

Sakura,

Your are my love,

You are my life,

You are the light,

When I see darkness,

You are a rainbow,

When I see sadness,

I can't keep my eyes off you for less then a second

For I know in my heart,

That you're the love of my life,

You light up the darkest rooms,

As you shallow in the deepest seas,

Your smile radiates in the loneliest rain,

Every time you look at me, I go on fire,

I can't keep my heart from beating,

Your kindness is like a fire that never blows out,

Even on the windiest days,

I feel my heart pump wildly while my cheeks tint red,

I know this is normal,

Because everyday,

I know you are my love,

No matter how many girls are out there,

You are the only one for me,

No one can take your place,

If you are gone from my life,

My happiness is gone too,

You are my happiness,

You are my life,

You are my hope,

You are my love,

Your only love,

Syaoran Li

I hope you feel the same Sakura, I always wanted

To tell you, but I never had to the guts to, I always

Wondered in my sleep, do you feel the same way about?

Me? Because, if you don't, no matter how many times

You reject me, I will never give up. I'm really sorry for

Leaving you here in Tomoeda, I had to go back to Hong

Kong, to tell my mother about the recent co incidents, I

Will promise you this Ying-fa, I will never lose my love

For you, I will come back to you as soon as possible, I

Will show my love for you face to face. I hope you

Have the same feelings for me the way I feel for you,

I will write back as soon as possible, for now, good bye

My love,

From your only love,

Syaoran Li

Sakura did not believe what she read, all this time

He liked her and she was the one who thought he

Wouldn't like her! "Oh my gosh!" screamed Sakura in

Excitement, "I hope he comes home soon! Then I can be

Abel to tell my feelings to!!! I have to call Tomoyo!"

Then she ran of in excitement trying to find the phone,

At last she found it and dialed Tomoyo's phone number..

TBC

Thank you for reading! Please read and review! I'll update every day as soon as possible! Thank you! Please give me feedback or any ideas you want to share, I won't take your credit so don"t worry! Next chapters includes them meeting then fluff!


	2. The Call and the Plan

A.N: I want to thank heheangel kisses and Mei-lin06 for being my first 2

Reviewers! Thank you so much! Hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors

Flash Back

**_Sakura did not believe what she read, all this time_**

**_He liked her and she was the one who thought him_**

_**Wouldn't like her! "Oh my gosh!" screamed Sakura in **_

_**Excitement, "I hope he comes home soon! Then I can be **_

_**Abel to tell my feelings to!!!" I have to call Tomoyo!**_

_**Then she ran of in excitement trying to find the phone, **_

_**At last she found it and dialed Tomoyo's phone number...**_

Chapter 2

The call and the plan

Normal point of View

Sakura reached the phone and started

Dialing Tomoyo's phone number...

"Hello, Daidouji residence how may I help you?" said

Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom. "Hello Miss. Daidouji, May I

Please talk to Tomoyo?" said Sakura excitedly. "Of

Course dear," said Sonomi quite pleased how far

Tomoyo

Her daughter and Sakura her cousin's daughter

(Nadishiko is her cousin which is Sakura's mom) became

Good friends, more then good friends, they became best

Friends. "Tomoyo! Sakura's on the phone!" yelled

Sonomi so loud Sakura could hear her on the phone.

"Coming Mother!" Yelled Tomoyo also loud.

"Hello? Sakura?" said Tomoyo also

Excited what Sakura had to say. "Hi Tomoyo! You

Cannot believe who just sent me a letter!" squealed

Sakura, "Who?" said Tomoyo almost sounding if she

Already knew what was going to happen and who sent

Her letter...

"Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura on the phone.

"Syaoran? Really? What did it say?!" Squealed Tomoyo

Also excited. "It said that he loves me and he will come

Back!" said Sakura as if she was to faint. "Oh my

Gosh!" screamed Tomoyo, "I will have to make you a

Outfit when he comes! KAWII!!" screamed Tomoyo

Again. Sakura sweat drops Sweat drops "I'm not

Sure when he will come back though," said Sakura

Sadly... 'Don't worry Sakura, I know exactly when he

Will come' thought Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.

"Well I have to go now, see you tomorrow Sakura!

Thanks for calling me! I have a great idea for a

Outfit! Something kawii but elegant, well see you

Tomorrow!" Said Tomoyo hanging up the phone,

DING 'Can't wait to see her tomorrow' thought

Sakura before her brother interrupted her thoughts,

"Kajii! Dinners ready!" yelled Touya her annoying

High schooled brother. "I'm not a kajii!" yelled

Sakura stomping her way down to the dinner

Table.

Mean While at Tomoyo's house...

DING DONG I quickly opened

The door to find blue eyes staring at her. "Hi Eriol" I

Said, "Just the person I wanted to see,". "Well,

When you said you needed help that involved Sakura

And Syaoran, I was up to the challenge" said Eriol

As if he wanted to make me proud...

"First, we should lure Sakura and Syaoran where they

Bother meet, with us in the bushes video taping them

Of course" I said. "Good Idea Tomoyo" said Eriol

Smiling is sneakiest smile. "Then we will do plan B

Of our plan...Don't you agree Tomoyo?" Eriol asked

Me. "Indeed" I replied by twinkling my eye lashes and

Having stars in my eyes. "Let the match making game

Begin."

TBC


End file.
